


Łykiem szczęścia - potok łez zarobił*

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Angry Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) in Love, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: *tytuł roboczy, bo nic mi nie pasowałoNie poznawał już siebie. Dawny Stiles był: łagodny jak baranek, pogodny, rozgadany, zawsze wyrozumiały i tak cholernie naiwny.Ten nowy nie miał ani jednej tej cechy. To stanowiło problem i dlatego też przestał tu pasować. Nie był już Stilesem, a Nogitsune na szczęście został pokonany i uwięziony. Nie wiedział tylko kim w takim razie się stał... Patrzył w lustro i widział nieznajomego.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na zamówienie. :)

*******

Czasami wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tym właśnie stało się jego życie. Tak puste i żałosne. Stiles widział, że to głupie i bezsensowne, rozmyślać nad tym co było. Mimo to wciąż nie umiał się powstrzymać. Wspomnienia były lepsze od gapienia się przez okno lub ciągłego snu, urozmaiconego przez liczne koszmary. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni w jego ciele Nogitsune nie próżnował. Niszcząc i wypaczając co Stilinski wszystko uważał za dobre i wartościowe. Jego głowa wciąż pełna była tego szaleńczego rechotu. Zaraz po przebudzeniu bał się choćby drgnąć w obawie, że potwór wróci. Wbrew temu co próbował wmówić ojcu pamiętał wszystko. Każdy odrażający szczegół. To, jak bardzo lis lubił się napawać wywołanym chaosem. Stojąc pośród ciał swoich ofiar czuł wręcz euforię. Stiles nie potrafił też, za nic w świecie zapomnieć chwili w której Nogitsune przebił Scotta kataną. Najgorsza była ta pieprzona bezsilność. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to wrzeszczeć w swojej własnej głowie i bezradnie patrzeć.

Cisza panująca w domu i wszędzie wokół niego również nie pomagała. Nie był w stanie zmusić się do wyjścia na zewnątrz, a nikt za bardzo nie rwał się żeby go odwiedzać. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że go to zaskoczyło. Sam nie miał najmniejszej ochoty oglądać swojej twarzy, dłużej niż to konieczne przy codziennej toalecie. Jak mógłby im mieć to za złe... skoro uratowanie jego żałosnego tyłka, kosztowało życie dwóch innych osób. Aidien był mu w zasadzie obojętny. Nie znał go zbytnio. Żal mu było Lydii, która kolejny raz musiała cierpieć. Tym mocniej, że oprócz chłopaka opłakiwała też najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Stilinski również nie potrafił pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Może nigdy nie byli jakoś super blisko, ale lubił ją. Była cholernie odważna i dobra. Wiedział, że po południu miał być jej pogrzeb. Ojciec nie bez powodu wyciągnął z odmętów swojej szafy czarny garnitur. To pierwszy raz, gdy nie poprosił go o pomoc w prasowaniu koszuli, ani nie zmusił go do czyszczenia płaszcza z meszków i kurzu. Jakby bał się, że chociażby drobne przypomnienie o tym co się stało sprawi, że będą musieli w końcu porozmawiać o tym co dalej.

Nadal nie potrafił się pogodzić z tym, że dla niego będzie jakieś jutro. Miał tak ogromną nadzieję, że to wszystko skończy się wraz z rozsypaniem Nogitsune w proch. Może to egoistyczne i niewdzięczne z jego strony, ale szczerze jakoś go to już nie obchodziło. Nie, gdy wszystko wokół niego było takie obce i zimne. Niby pamiętał ojca, Scotta, ten dom i swój pokój... ale jednocześnie wcale nie czuł, że tu pasuje.

Wiedział za to, że to on będzie musiał zacząć tę rozmowę z szeryfem. Prościej byłoby chyba przejść po rozżarzonych węglach, niż siąść z ojcem przy stole i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mogliby wciąż to odwlekać i udawać, że wszystko samo się naprawi. Stiles przestanie znajdować coraz to nowe, poutykane po całym domu zapasy alkoholu. Szeryf już nie będzie bał się go dotknąć albo chociażby spojrzeć na niego dłużej niż dwie pieprzone sekundy. Obaj zapomną o tym, że Nogitsune nosił jego twarz. Szeryf przestanie wyrzucać sobie, że nie potrafi być ojcem. A Stiles wreszcie będzie miał to czego chciał: spokój.

*******

Zszedł do kuchni od razu, gdy tylko usłyszał warkot samochodu na podjeździe. Przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł i czekał aż ojciec wejdzie do domu. Zdążył doliczyć do stu dziewiętnastu zanim usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk zamka. Ze zdenerwowania zaczęły mu się pocić dłonie.

— Stiles? — ojciec brzmiał na zaskoczonego — Wszystko w porządku?

— Teraz czy w ogóle?

— Jedno i drugie... Coś się stało? Ostatnio nie wychodziłeś za wiele z pokoju. — przystanął w progu, jakby bał się podejść bliżej. To, jak bardzo jego ojciec starał się na niego nie patrzeć było godne podziwu. Stiles, miał chęć czymś w niego rzucić. Najlepiej szklanym, tak żeby rozbiło się na setki części o ostrych i nieprzyjemnych kształtach. On sam czuł się jak zbieranina takich odłamków. Lub może bardziej, jak jeden z takich fragmentów... Nie poznawał już siebie. Dawny Stiles był: łagodny jak baranek, pogodny, rozgadany, zawsze wyrozumiały i tak cholernie naiwny.

Ten nowy nie miał ani jednej tej cechy. To stanowiło problem i dlatego też przestał tu pasować. Nie był już Stilesem, a Nogitsune na szczęście został pokonany i uwięziony. Nie wiedział tylko kim w takim razie się stał... Patrzył w lustro i widział nieznajomego.

— Wychodziłem, gdy wiedziałem, że cię nie ma. — przyznał, bo zmęczyło go to ich wzajemne omijanie niewygodnych tematów. — A ty starałeś się być, jak najmniej w domu. — szeryf podszedł kilka kroków bliżej, ale wciąż pozostał w pewnej odległości od stołu.

— Stiles... po prostu mam teraz problemy w pracy, to nie ma nic wspólnego...

— Jasne — prychnął — Zrób przysługę sobie i mnie: nie traktuj mnie, jak pięciolatka. — dodał stanowczo — Widzę, że omijasz mnie wzrokiem i nie jestem zły, a przynajmniej staram się nie być. Wiem, że dużo się działo... to trochę ironiczne, wiesz tato? Nie potrafiliście go zabić, bo miał moją twarz. Teraz nie możecie znieść mnie, bo wyglądam jak on. — zaśmiał się i udawał, że ten dźwięk wcale nie zabrzmiało obco.

— Masz żal o to, że nie było tu nikogo ze stada?

— Nie. — zaprzeczył

— Do mnie? Potrzebujesz żebym został jutro w domu, albo może mam zdzwonić do Deatona?

— Chciałem, jedynie powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam do wujka Maxa... — oznajmił spokojnym tonem — Nie planowałem wyrzucać z siebie tego całego jadu... ale cały czas chodzę teraz tak wściekły — dodał lekko zakłopotany.

— Co?! — John aż usiadł na krześle z wrażenia. — Chyba żartujesz? On mieszka na Hawajach. Zresztą nie jest zbyt rodzinny

— Wiem, ale już go o to pytałem. Zgodził się pod kilkoma warunkami...

— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby zapytać mnie o pozwolenie?!

— Tato — powiedział zmęczonym głosem. — Nie chcę tu mieszkać i tobie też będzie łatwiej... pogodzić się z tym co się stało, kiedy nie będę bez przerwy ci o tym przypominał samą swoją obecnością.

— Jesteś moim jedynym dzieckiem, jak w ogóle możesz myśleć...! — szeryfowi wyraźnie brakowało słów. Ręce drżały mu tak bardzo, że nawet zaciśnięcie w pięści niewiele pomogło.

— Znalazłem puste butelki w koszu. Whisky w składziku, kilka czteropaków mocnego piwa w piwnicy. Czystą wódkę w lodówce... Mam wymieniać dalej?

Cisza, która zapadła po tym pytaniu była nieprzyjemna i wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Stiles nerwowo wyłamywał palce, a John kolejny raz nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy. Tym razem z powodu własnego wstydu i poczucia porażki. To już drugi raz, kiedy zawiódł syna akurat wtedy, gdy ten potrzebował go najbardziej. Pierwszy raz był po śmierci Claudii. Jednak wtedy Stiles miał przy sobie przynajmniej Scotta i od czasu do czasu również Melisse. Tym razem został ze wszystkim sam.

— Jakie warunki postawił Max? — zapytał z ciężkim westchnięciem

— Mam mu nie przeszkadzać w pracy ani nie sprowadzać nikogo obcego do domu. — zaczął wymieniać — Powiedziałem mu, że mam problemy osobiste i muszę się stąd wyrwać, bo mam dosyć plotek. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, a potem zapytał czy chwiałbym pracować jako pomocnik w oceanarium, bo akurat jego znajomy kogoś szuka.

— To cały Max. Musisz zrozumieć, że on nie umie tego okazać, a tym bardziej o tym rozmawiać, ale przejmie się twoimi problemami...

— Zgodziłem się. Fajnie będzie popływać z delfinami... może nawet mnie nie zjedzą?

— Kiedy chcesz wyjechać?

— Za trzy dni. — powiedział z niewielkim, ale szczerym uśmiechem. — Mamy już zabukowany lot z Sacramento.

— Mamy?

— Miałem nadzieję, że ze mną polecisz... chociaż na kilka dni. — Szeryf wpatrywał się w niego wnikliwie — Dobra, Max to zaproponował. Chyba mimo wszystko tęskni za bratem.

— Przyrodnim, dwadzieścia lat starszym bratem? Wiesz, że przy ostatnim spotkaniu twarzą w twarz nazwał mnie chodzącym wrzodem na tyłku?

— Uhm. Hawaje, urlop?

— Niech będzie. — John skapitulował — Pamiętaj, że musisz jeszcze powiedzieć Scottowi.

— Co: powiedzieć Scottowi? — zapytał McCall, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z naczyniem żaroodpornym w rękach. — Nie wyłapałem wszystkiego, ale wybiera się pan na urlop do brata?

— Tak... hm, ja na urlop... natomiast...

— Dzięki tato — westchnął Stiles. Nie tak chciał to rozegrać — Przeprowadzam się tam. — podobno oderwanie plastra za jednym zamachem mniej boli. Gówno prawda.


	2. Chapter 2

*******

Scott przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Miał też nadzieję, że się przesłyszał albo może coś źle zrozumiał. Jednak to w jaki sposób Stiles unikał jego wzroku powiedziało mu wszystko co powinien wiedzieć.

— Przypomniało mi się, że zostawiłem ważne dokumenty na wierzchu... Muszę wrócić na posterunek. — powiedział szeryf — Nie zrujnujcie mi domu chłopcy! — dodał już w drzwiach

— Jasne tato! — odkrzyknął Stiles

Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich nie próbował przerwać ciszy, jaka zapadła między nimi po wyjściu Johna. McCall odłożył w końcu przyniesioną lazanię na najbliższy blat. Nie mógł zrozumieć co się właśnie działo. Dlaczego dowiaduje się o wszystkim, kiedy decyzja już zapadła? Nie wiedział co się między nimi zmieniło.

— Chcesz coś do picia? — zapytał Stilinski. Zabrzmiało to tak formalnie i obco, że aż się wzdrygnął. — Scott?

— Masz jakiś napój albo może być nawet woda?

— Jasne — mruknął Stilinski. Wyjął z lodówki karton soku. — Weź szklanki — wilkołak bez słowa protestu wykonał polecenie. Zgodnie, jeden za drugim ruszyli w kierunku schodów. Najwidoczniej ich długoletnia rutyna i zwyczaje pozostały niezmienione. Miło.

McCall starał się przez te kilka dodatkowych sekund zebrać myśli. Stiles chciał się wyprowadzić na drugi koniec Stanów. To było tak niespodziewane i niedorzeczne, że nadal miał problemy z przyswojeniem tej informacji. Może powinien był zostać z nim po pokonaniu Nogitsune? Tyle się wydarzyło, że przez cztery ostatnie dni, był tylko częściowo świadomy tego co się wokół niego działo... śmierć Allison zostawiła w nim ogromną ziejącą bólem ranę. Podczas pogrzebu czuł się jakby to jego zakopywali kilka metrów pod ziemią.

Isaac wcale nie trzymał się lepiej od niego. Scott chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale Lahey poprosił Argenta aby ten go nie wpuszczał. Dopiero po pogrzebie udało im się zamienić dwa zdania. Nie obyło się bez niezręcznego milczenia, przestępowania z nogi na nogę oraz wpatrywania się w ziemię. Obaj ją kochali... i obaj ją stracili. Isaac powiedział, że ojciec Allison poprosił go, aby wyjechał z nim do Francji. A on przyjął tą propozycję z ulgą.

Jakby tego było mało, Kira powiedziała mu, że musi odpocząć od Beacon Hills. Oznajmiła, że za dwa dni lecą z ojcem z Sacramento do Nowego Yorku. Obiecała, że pod koniec września na pewno wróci, bo jej lisia część bardzo lubi to miasteczko. Mogła też napomknąć coś o tym, że będzie tęsknić... I jeśli spojrzeć na to z dystansu to chyba oczekiwała od niego innej reakcji niż: _"w porządku, baw się dobrze"_.

Dlaczego tak mało obeszło go to, że jego dziewczyna spędzi całe lato z daleka od niego? A w zamian za to sama wzmianka o wyprowadzce Stilesa wywoływała u niego tak silny gniew? Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to, w jaki sposób przekonać przyjaciela do zmiany zdania. Jak zmusić go żeby z nim został. Nie wiedział co się z nim działo ani skąd w nim tyle zawziętości.

— Scott?

— Hm? — mruknął, nieprzytomnie rozglądając się po pokoju przyjaciela. Kiedy oni zdążyli tu dotrzeć?

— Gapisz się na tą ścianę już od jakichś pięciu minut. — oznajmił Stiles pozornie lekkim tonem — Zaczynasz mnie odrobinę przerażać

— To jest nas dwóch — westchnął ciężko — Dlaczego wyjeżdżasz?

— Poważnie mnie o to pytasz McCall? — prychnął Stilinski. — Ze wszystkich bezsensownych pytań, tobie udało się wyłuskać to, na które byłem pewien wszyscy znamy odpowiedź — kontynuował, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Mój ojciec nie zdobył się na to, żeby chociażby poklepać mnie po ramieniu. Cholera, Scott. On nawet nie bardzo może na mnie patrzeć. Pamięć ludzka to śmieszna sprawa, co nie? Niby wie, że to nie byłem ja, a jednak instynktownie wzdryga się za każdym razem, gdy mijamy się w drzwiach. Zresztą, sam wciąż widzę tego pieprzonego lisa w lustrze, więc to nie tak, że mam pretensje.

— Stiles! Minęło dopiero cztery dni... Daj nam trochę czasu!

— Właśnie to próbuję zrobić! — wrzasnął Stilinski

— Nie, ty starasz się uciec. — warknął McCall, idąc w stronę wściekłego przyjaciela — Chcesz wyjechać, zapomnieć i zostawić mnie z tym całym bałaganem samego.

— Nie będziesz sam. Masz swoje stado, Scott. — mruknął Stilinski o wiele spokojniej. Nagle wydawał się słabszy. Jakby ten wybuch emocji kosztował go sporo wysiłku.

— Stado? Może i mam w nich pewne wsparcie, ale powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie polegam na nich wszystkich tak bardzo, jak na tobie.

— I popatrz gdzie nas to zaprowadziło? — gorzki, zabarwiony ironią ton głosu Stilesa bardzo mu się nie spodobał. — Ufając mi, zaufałeś demonowi obleczonemu w moją skórę.

— Radziłem sobie z tym co miałem, Stiles! — syknął — Gdybyś mógł mi doradzić wcześniej, co mam zrobić... to co byś wymyślił?!

— Powiedziałbym, że musisz go zabić. — odparł pewnie. — Miałem nadzieję, że ktoś z was to zrobi. Byłem gotowy, to lis chciał żyć.

— Ty... Ty idioto! Chciałeś dać się zabić?! I co by mi to dało?

— Pomyślmy... Allison wciąż by żyła?

— Tego nie możesz być pewny. — zaprotestował

— Scott...

— Nie chcę tego słuchać. — warknął, a coś w nim wrzało od tłumionych emocji. Ponownie zbliżył się do Stlinskiego, który widząc go w takim stanie instynktownie cofnął się aż pod ścianę. — Powiedz mi, nadal tego chcesz... śmierci?

— To skomplikowane.

— Nie pieprz. To jedna z tych najmniej skomplikowanych spraw, jakie istnieją. Chcesz żyć, albo nie chcesz. Proste.

— McCall, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałbym żyć w świecie w którym ty żyjesz — zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Zabrzmiało obco. Jak karykatura dawnego śmiechu Stilesa. — Jestem zmęczony. Przyznaję, że te cztery, pięć dni temu odpowiedź brzmiałby: tak... Tymczasem teraz odpowiem, że raczej nie. Chociaż wciąż jestem tak samo kurewsko wykończony. Patrzysz na mnie i widzisz swojego najlepszego kumpla. Problem w tym, że tamtego mnie już nie ma Scott. Uświadomiłem sobie to, gdy tylko przejrzałem swoje stare graty i pliki na dysku... 

— Na pewno do czegoś zmierzasz?

— Na razie tego nie widzisz, bo jesteś zbyt podjarany tym, że przeżyłem. Jednak nie jesteś tak głupi, jak niektórzy próbują ci wmawiać i w końcu to wyłapiesz. Nie zamierzam udawać kogoś kim już nie jestem. Nogitsune został pokonany, ale w międzyczasie mieszkał sobie w mojej i tak nieźle popieprzonej głowie. Zdążył kilka rzeczy poprzestawiać...

— Brzmisz dokładnie jak ty, Stiles. — zapewnił Scott — Wciąż nie rozumiem nawet połowy twoich wywodów.

— Może jednak nikt nie wmawia ci tej tępoty. — powiedział Stilinski, a jego krzywy uśmieszek wydawał się szczery. Szkoda tylko, że zniknął w mgnieniu oka. — Chcę wyjechać. Nawet jeśli to ucieczka.

— Jedź — mruknął McCall zrezygnowany. Cofnął się kilka kroków. Sięgnął po zapomniany przez nich napój. Nie wiedział co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć, a zdecydowanie nie zamierzał wychodzić. — Chcesz? — zapytał, zerkając ponownie na przyjaciela, który nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca nawet o centymetr. Stilinski wpatrywał się w okno i chyba nawet nie usłyszał, że ktoś coś do niego powiedział. Mimo to nalał soku do drugiej szklanki — Stiles?

— Co?

— Soku?

— Uhm... — mruknął, ale myślami wciąż wydawał się być gdzieś daleko.

— Wrócisz? — McCall wiedział, że powinien na razie zostawić ten temat w spokoju. Obaj byli już wystarczająco wykończeni... ale tej jednej rzeczy musiał się dowiedzieć.

— Prawdopodobnie tak. Wiesz, że nigdy nie opuszczałem Beacon Hills na długo. Istnieje ryzyko, że nie będę potrafił funkcjonować w innym miejscu. — odpowiedział

— Jak źle o mnie świadczy fakt, że życzę ci alergii na wszystko związane z Hawajami. Od krewetek zaczynając, a na ananasach kończąc.

Stiles spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie. Potem potrząsnął głową i westchnął ciężko. 

— Brzmisz, jak dawny ja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy Niesprawdzone. Nie mam już na to energii.   
> To moja druga i na pewno ostatnia próba napisania fanfica z tym paringiem.
> 
> Mogę pisać Stetery, satacksony i stereki w ilościach hurtowych. Mogę nawet pokusić się na Scisaaca albo na tekst z shipem Chris/Scott.

*******

Siedzieli obok siebie na dywanie, plecami opierając się o ramę brzeg łóżka. Laptop ustawiony był na przeciwko nich na niewielkiej pufie. Oglądali szósty sezon "Grey's anatomy", a wokół nich porozrzucane były opakowania z popkornem i chipsami. I chociaż Stiles nie potrafił cieszyć się tym tak jak kiedyś, to wciąż było miłe i bardzo odświeżające uczucie. Móc od tak usiąść obok drugiego człowieka, czy w tym konkretnym przypadku, wilkołaka. Wreszcie pozbył się tego niepokojącego odczucia porzucenia i osamotnienia. Przebywanie ze Scottem dawało złudzenie normalności, jakby wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy nie miały miejsca. Chociaż, nie... żaden z nich nie potrafił do końca zapomnieć o tym co się stało. Głównie dlatego, że obaj się zmienili. McCall może w mniejszym stopniu niż on, ale kiedy Stiles przyjrzał mu się uważniej, potrafił dostrzec różnicę między dawnym Scottem, a chłopakiem, którym stał się teraz. Największą zmianą były oczy, które kiedyś pełne były naiwności, uwielbienia dla świata i wręcz dziecięcej ciekawości. Wilkołactwo tylko w niewielkim stopniu przyćmiło te cechy. Tym razem było inaczej. McCall miał spojrzenie podobne do tego, które tak często widział w lustrze. Zmęczone i pozbawione złudzeń co do otaczającego ich świata. Stiles nie mógł nie czuć wyrzutów sumienia, bo w znacznym stopniu przyczynił się do przyspieszonego kursu dorosłości McCalla.

— No nie! — jęknął Scott, a Stilinski skupił swoją uwagę z powrotem na serialu — Nie wierzę, że urwali w takim momencie!

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to stary sezon, który już raz oglądaliśmy... dodatkowo za minutę lub dwie, załaduje się kolejny odcinek?

— Niby tak, ale...

— Ale? — Stiles zerknął na przyjaciela pytająco, ale ten znowu gapił się w przestrzeń — McCall... co takiego fascynującego jest w tej mojej ścianie? — wilkołak odwrócił głowę z powrotem w jego kierunku. Stilinski poczuł się prześwietlany, jakby Scott samym wzrokiem mógł dostać się do jego głowy. A tego nie życzyłby nawet największemu wrogowi... to nie było teraz przyjemne miejsce.

— Może, powinienem pójść już do siebie? — zapytał McCall niepewnie — Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Sypiasz w ogóle?

— Całkiem sporo jak na mnie. Właściwie to przespałem ostatnie dni prawie w całości... dopiero dzisiaj wieczorem zmusiłem się, żeby założyć coś innego niż piżama i zejść na dół. — przyznał — Tylko... nie śpię zbyt spokojnie. Drzemka, pobudka, półsen albo coś podobnego. Nie zdarzyło mi się odlecieć na dłużej nić dwie, trzy godziny.

— Koszmary?

— Bardzo realistyczne... jestem pewien, że część z tego to wspomnienia.

— Chcesz...

— Nie — Stilinski przerwał mu stanowczo

— Okay. Daj znać jeśli zmienisz zdanie

— To jest zbyt chaotyczne żeby dało się ubrać w słowa. Zlepek obrazów i dźwięków. — przyznaje Stiles — On odbierał pewne rzeczy inaczej. Wydaję mi się, że mój mózg próbuje dostosować poszczególne wspomnienia do moich marnych, ludzkich zmysłów. — przez kilka sekund po tym wyznaniu panowała pełna napięcia cisza. — Naprawdę nie chcę teraz o tym gadać, Scott.

— W końcu będziesz musiał.

— Niby dlaczego? — prychnął — Myślę, że macie wystarczająco wiele własnych koszmarów. Moje zostawicie w spokoju.

— To tak nie działa, Stiles. Nigdy nie zostawiamy nikogo samemu sobie. Stado jest jak rodzina...

— Trochę dysfunkcyjna ta twoja rodzina. Skoro ty jesteś troskliwą matką, a gburowaty Derek ojcem... to Peter musi być kim... dziadkiem? — zapytał drwiąco. Czy ten durny wilkołak raz nie mógłby odpuścić? Było tak dobrze, chciał chociaż przez jeden wieczór nie myśleć o tym co było. Oczywiście pan _ja-wiem-lepiej_ , musiał zniszczyć tą odrobinę spokoju i wyciszenia jakie udało mu się z takim trudem uzyskać. Co za kretyn.

*******

Patrząc na to z dystansu Scott uświadomił sobie, że powinien był wiedzieć lepiej i odpuścić. Znał Stilesa i może właśnie to go zmyliło. Cholera, przecież Stilinski ostrzegał, że już nie przypomina dawnego siebie. Dlaczego, choć raz nie udało mu się zrobić czegoś dobrze?

Stiles kilka sekund wcześniej zerwał się na równe nogi i od tamtej pory wpatrywał się w niego gniewnie. Dłonie zaciśnięte miał tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie. McCall zagryzł wargę i nerwowo zastanawiał się nad tym co mógłby powiedzieć, aby jakoś załagodzić sytuację. Jak na złość nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Dlatego już od przedszkola to Stilinski był od gadania. On kompletnie sobie z tym nie radził! A w stresujących sytuacjach, takich jak ta, to już w ogóle zapominał po co miał język w gębie.

— Zadowolony jesteś z siebie? — syknął Stiles — Myślałem, że uda mi się choć jeden wieczór nie zadręczać tym co się stało. Zapomnieć na kilka godzin i być może zmęczyć na tyle, by potem przespać spokojnie połowę nocy. — wręcz wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zaczął się lekko trząść i chwać na nogach.

— Stiles!

Scott korzystając ze swojego wilkołaczego refleksu chciał pomóc mu usiąść, ale został odtrącony. Mimo to zacisnął ręce na przedramionach Stilesa i aż zachłysnął się z zaskoczenia. Poczuł uderzenie jednostajnego, tępego bólu, a żyły na jego rękach stały się czarne.

— Puszczaj — Stilinski starał się wyrwać, a McCall nie wiedział co miał zrobić. Nie chciał zrobić mu przez przypadek krzywdy.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że cały czas czujesz ból?

— Przyzwyczaiłem się. To nie jest nic... nieznośnego.

— Wcale — sapnął z oburzeniem — Tylko boli cię całe ciało i pewnie tak jest od samego początku, mam rację? Co ty wyprawiasz, stary? Chcesz... się ukarać czy nie wiem... boisz się, że jeśli poprosisz o pomoc to ktoś pomyśli, że na nią nie zasługujesz?!

— Czuję, że żyję. — mruknął Stilinski, wreszcie przestając z nim walczyć. McCall ostrożnie puścił jego ramiona. Skrzywił się na widok czerwonych śladów w miejscach, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowały się jego dłonie. Jak nic z tego zrobią się siniaki.

— Przepraszam...

— Za co? — zapytał zdezorientowany Stiles. Wilkołak niechętnie wskazał mu zranione miejsca. Zawstydzony, że zamiast pomóc jeszcze bardziej go uszkodził. Przyjaciel zerknął na swoje przedramiona, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na niego — Nic się nie stało. Nawet tego nie poczułem.

— Niemożliwe... chyba, że zabierałem ból, jednocześnie go zadając. Cholera! Mogłem złamać ci rękę, a ty nawet byś się nie zorientował!

— Scott, przecież nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie. — westchnął ciężko, przytrzymując się nieco ramienia McCalla, kiedy pokój zaczął ponownie wirować. — No chyba, że to było celowe oznakowanie?

— Oczywiście, że nie! Wiesz, że czasami zapominam o tym ile teraz mam siły, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że nigdy bym...

— Wiem. — przerwał mu Stilinski, wywracając oczami — Próbowałem być złośliwie-zabawny, ale pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Tak, jak twoje płaskie poczucie humoru.

— Nie bawi mnie ranienie bliskich mi osób. — warknął stanowczo. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego reagował aż tak gwałtownie. Coś aż w nim się wrzało, gdy myślał, że Stiles naprawdę uważał go za kogoś zdolnego do wykorzystania wilkołaczej siły przeciwko niemu.

— Wiem, wiem — mruknął przyjaciel — Sorki?

— Wrócimy jeszcze do tego tematu. — obiecał albo zagroził. Sam nie był pewien. — Teraz bardziej interesuje mnie to dlaczego do diabła nie powiedziałeś mojej mamie żeby zbadała cię ponownie?

— Już pierwszy raz był raczej traumatyczny. Dla nas obojga. — stwierdził Stilinski, a Scott nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym on mówił — Musisz zrozumieć, że Nogitsune naprawdę sporo namieszał w moich relacjach z innymi ludźmi. Ty oberwałeś bardziej fizycznie... ale to co mówił do twojej mamy czy mojego ojca...

— Mama wie, że to nie byłeś ty! Nie odmówiłaby pomocy

— Mam leki. Łykam je, jeśli uda mi się coś zjeść, bo nie chcę sobie rozwalić żołądka.

— Dlaczego w takim razie aż tak cię boli? Nie rozumiem.

— Mój organizm jest wycieńczony. Brakuje mi kilku kilogramów do prawidłowej wagi, ale to najmniejszy problem. Mam anemię, a oprócz tego niedobory innych ważnych składników odżywczych.

— Kiedy, co... jak w ogóle chodzisz?

— Melissa pobrała mi krew i zażądała próbek innych wydzielin fizjologicznych. — mruknął z tym swoim nowym, krzywym uśmieszkiem, który dziwnie przywodził Scottowi na myśl Petera. — A dlaczego? Ten cholerny lis jadł normalne posiłki tylko wtedy, kiedy starał się udawać człowieka.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że zagłodził cię niemal na śmierć?! — przeraził się Scott

— Tak. Jemu było wszystko jedno czy tam jestem czym nie. Do pewnego stopnia bawił go mój opór, ale nie lubił jak psuło się jego plany... Ja słabłem, a on rósł w siłę. W końcu bólu i chaosu miał pod dostatkiem.

McCalll nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego co przeszedł Stiles. Miesiące zamknięcia we własnej głowie, dręczenie przez demona. Na pewno czuł się bezradny, wściekły, wykorzystany i diabli wiedzą co jeszcze. Nagle jakoś przestało go dziwić, że przyjaciel chciał stąd uciec. W Beacon Hills na każdym kroku coś przypominało mu o koszmarze jaki przeżył: miejsca i otaczający go ludzie, nawet ci najbliżsi, a może szczególnie oni. Przez chwile wahał się czy nie spytać Stilesa, jakie wspomnienie pierwsze przychodzi mu na myśl, gdy na niego patrzy. Rozmyślił się, nagle nieprzekonany co do tego, czy na pewno chce poznać odpowiedź. Mogło to być coś neutralnego, dotyczącego dzieciństwa, ale bardziej prawdopodobne było coś związanego z Nogitsune. Może widział, jak lis przebił go kataną?

— Znowu odleciałeś myślami — mruknął Stilinski

— Tak. Dla mnie to też coś nowego

Stiles odsunął się od niego odrobinę, upewniając się czy przestało mu się kręcić w głowie. Ostrożnie stawiając kroki ruszył w stronę łazienki. McCall korzystając z chwilowej nieobecności przyjaciela odetchnął głębiej, badał poszczególne zapachy swoimi wilczymi zmysłami. Chciał się upewnić czy nic nie przeoczył. Wonie nakładały się warstwowo jedna na drugiej, przeplatały się i łączyły. Jedne były starsze inne nowsze. Czuł zapach typowy dla Stilesa: Mięty i trawy cytrynowej zapewne od przyborów toaletowych, oraz ukrytą pod lekką woń potu i medykamentów. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę biurka i ponownie powęszył. Skrzywił się na ostry aromat przypraw z opakowań po przekąskach.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Stiles, chociaż obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że znał odpowiedź. Wilkołak usłyszał jak przyspieszyło mu tętno. Ocho. Stiles się wściekł i to porządnie. — Jeśli zostało jeszcze coś czego nie wiedziałeś, było zapytać!

— Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować...

— Popatrz, a wyszło zupełnie odwrotnie.

— St

— Idź do diabła, McCall. — takiego tonu jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał z ust przyjaciela. Zimnego i bezwzględnego. To tak bardzo przypominało Nogitsune, że aż się wzdrygnął. Co oczywiście nie uszło uwadze Stilinskiego, który uśmiechnął się wrednie — NO JUŻ!

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

— Nie chcę cię tu — serce chłopaka zamigotało

— Kłamstwo 

— Nienawidzę cię... czasami

— Kolejne kłamstwo — oznajmił, skradając się powoli w stronę miotającego się Stilesa.

— Wolałbym zostać sam. WYJDŹ

— I znowu: kłamstwo... naprawdę chce ci się w to dalej bawić?

— Jesteś idiotą i mnie wkurzasz, jak nikt wcześniej!

— Hm... prawda

— Wyjdziesz? — zapytał Stiles z nadzieją

— Nie

— Pierdol się — syknął Stilinski

Scott przyjrzał mu się uważnie, chłopak był naprawdę wściekły. A on nawet nie rozumiał dlaczego, Stiles aż tak wkurzył się o to małe wilkołacze szpiegostwo. Sam, dawniej zachęcał go do korzystania z tego co wywąchał. Te wspomnienia były dobre. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem. Może to była dziwaczna reakcja na kłótnie, o ile ich przepychankę słowną można było tak w ogóle nazwać. Jednak cały ten wieczór był prawdziwą huśtawką emocji. To była ich trzecia czy może nawet czwarta kłótnia w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Dobrze, że szeryf wciąż nie wrócił z posterunku, bo chyba wyrzuciłby ich obu za drzwi. Kiedy już zaczął, nie potrafił przestać się śmiać. Brzuch go rozbolał, a z oczu ciekły łzy. Nie mógł dłużej ustać na nogach, więc klapnął na podłogę tam gdzie stał.

— Scott? — Stiles brzmiał na wystraszonego — Możesz przestać?

— Nni-ie — ledwo udało mu się wykrztusić

— Aha, oszalałeś. Cudownie. — mruknął cicho, ale mimo to kąciki jego ust powędrowały lekko w górę. — Wstawaj — powiedział, podchodząc do niego — No już — McCall przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie — Nie mam zamiaru wystawić cię za drzwi, kiedy dostałeś ataku histerycznego śmiechu. Pani Greenberg zadzwoni na policję, albo co gorsze od razu po pogotowie.

— Na pewno? — zapytał, uspakajając się z trudem

— Taaak

— A mogę tu spać?

— Czy ty nie jesteś zbyt zachłanny? Dać palec, a zeżresz całą rękę.

— Po prostu, nie chcę stąd wychodzić. Za kilka dni będziesz mieć mnie z głowy... — mrukną nieszczęśliwym tonem.

— Dobra, podnoś tyłek z podłogi. Poszukam czegoś co będzie na ciebie pasować... chyba, że przejdziesz się do swojego domu po coś do spania?

— Nie ma mowy. Nie wpuścisz mnie z powrotem.

— To wleziesz oknem.

— I tak ostatnio jest mi cały czas za ciepło... odkąd no wiesz zmieniłem status. Zazwyczaj nie kłopotom się z piżamą

— Zapomnij. — prychnął Stilinski — Nie będziesz spał ze mną na waleta.

— Kira nie narzekała — palnął i zaraz oblał się krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem

— Spasuj trochę Casanowo i ekshibicjonisto — na szczęście Stiles brzmiał na rozbawionego, a nie zaniepokojonego — Kira to twoja dziewczyna, a nie kumpel... dlaczego wyglądasz jakbyś za chwilę miał dostać samozapłonu. I do tego masz wymalowane na twarzy poczucie winy! Coś ty znowu wymyślił?

— Kira powiedziała, że jedzie na lato do Nowego Yorku. Obiecała, że wróci i chyba zapewniała, że będzie tęsknić...

— Chyba?! A ty co odpowiedziałeś?

— Wspomnienia ostatnich dni są nieco niewyraźne. — przyznał — Powiedziałem: "w porządku, baw się dobrze"

— Jesteś kretynem. Czy wiesz, że to można zinterpretować naprawdę różnie? Na przykład: jedź i baw się dobrze z innymi chłopakami. — Stiles czekał na jakąś jego gwałtowną reakcje.

— Jej też się to nie spodobało i dlatego oficjalnie nie mam już dziewczyny.

— I mówisz to tak spokojnie, bo?

— Lubię Kirę, ale już od jakiegoś czasu zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to nie to. Przynajmniej podświadomie... albo może to moja wilcza strona próbowała mi to uświadomić?

— Zdążyła przynajmniej zmusić cię do obejrzenia "Gwiezdnych wojen"?

— Nie...

— A tak na nią liczyłem! — mruknął Stiles i to brzmiało tak znajomo, że Scott nie mógł się powstrzymać i zamknął przyjaciela w mocnym uścisku. — Du-dusisz mnie!

— Jeśli chcesz możemy obejrzeć jutro te twoje klasyki kina.

— Dziewczynie na którą leciałeś nie udało się usadzić cię przed telewizorem, a niby mnie ma się to udać?

— Uhm...

— Wyczuwam, że coś tu śmierdzi — powiedział Stilinski, obserwując go spod zmrożonych powiek — I wyjątkowo nie mam na myśli odoru zmokłego psa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie co jest najgorsze? Nie dałam rady zrealizować całego zamówienia. Na koniec miał być seks. Nie mogłam wymyślić w jaki sposób ich dwójka ma przejść od kłótni i/lub przyjacielskiego przekomarzania do zapasów w pościeli. Mózg mi się zagotował.


End file.
